Resources such as oil, gas, water and minerals may be extracted from geologic formations, such as deep shale formations, by creating propped fracture zones within the formation, thereby enabling fluid flow pathways. For hydrocarbon based materials encased within tight geologic formations, this fracturing process is typically achieved by a process known as hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing is the propagation of fractures in a rock layer caused by the presence of a pressurized fracture fluid. This type of fracturing is done from a wellbore drilled into reservoir rock formations. The energy from the injection of a highly-pressurized fracking fluid creates new channels in the rock which can increase the extraction rates and ultimate recovery of hydrocarbons. The fracture width may be maintained after the injection is stopped by introducing a proppant, such as grains of sand, ceramic, or other particulates into the injected fluid. Although this technology has the potential to provide access to large amounts of efficient energy resources, the practice of hydraulic fracturing has come under scrutiny internationally due to concerns about the environmental impact, health and safety of such practices. Environmental concerns with hydraulic fracturing include the potential for contamination of ground water, risks to air quality, possible release of gases and hydraulic fracturing chemicals to the surface, mishandling of waste, and the health effects of these. In fact, hydraulic fracturing has been suspended or even banned in some countries.
Therefore, a need exists for alternative methods of recovering energy resources trapped within geologic formations.